


Brian wakes up in the night

by Necra



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Crack, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, please dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necra/pseuds/Necra
Summary: Brian May wakes up in the night and something prevents him from going back to sleep





	Brian wakes up in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brianmight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianmight/gifts).



Brian rolled to his side and opened his eyes. Everything around his was pitch black, not even a streetlight shining through the window. ...Right, they were at that bloody farm to record that album. He groans. He rolls onto his back, but a pressure in his lower parts prevent him from getting comfortable. Bathroom. He switched on his light and looked at the clock. The hands showed that it was 2am. He got out of bed, everything creaking around him. He hoped the others wouldn't wake up. He made his way to the bathroom as silently as possible, which was no easy feat with the old hardwood floors. Once at the bathroom he sat down on the toilet, not awake enough to aim.  
A strange squeeking noise distracted him from thoughts about going back to bed. After washing his hands, he went to the stairs. The noise wasn't coming from upstairs so none were doing stuff. No, don't let your mind wander to that. They're your friends. Back to the strange noise. It was still going.   
Downstairs then? No luck. The house was completely silent. Brian looks around. It wasn't even coming from the studio. Out of the corner of his eye he suddenly saw something. The car was moving back and forth, squeeking on its suspension. Wary of what he could find, he slowly stepped outside. Was there a wild animal stuck in the car? Maybe one of the chickens and she was freaking out. No, the moving was too rythmic for that.   
That is when he saw it. Roger. Taylor. In the car. Completely naked. Brian could only stare as Roger thrusts into the ...car. A muffle moan pulled him out of his daze. "Roger, what the hell."

**Author's Note:**

> Love you Fleur :3


End file.
